Torture
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: Poor Angela is subject to the wicked whims of her captor Billyboy, & this time, he plans to ensure that his prisoner truly suffers during her terrifying ordeal...Read & review, please, but no flames!


**THE RAPE**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: The "Clockwork Orange" plot bunny attacks again, this time with a short ficlet. I warn you, though--this deals with a very tragic rape sequence involving poor Angela Westbrook as she is subject to the mercy of her captor Billyboy. If you can't handle this sort of thing, I suggest you not read & flame (& if anyone is offended, I deeply apologize). Otherwise, feel free to read & provide any comments or constructive criticism you may have.

Billyboy & anything related to ACO (C) Anthony Burgess & Stanley Kubrick.  
Angela Rodelaire-Westbrook (C) me.

* * *

Angela Westbrook kept as still as she could, trying not to make a sound, even though her body quivered like a loose leaf on a tree limb & she was overcome with gripping fear. She could hear _**his**_ footsteps as he swung open the stage trapdoor with a rusty creak & climbed down the ladder leading to the makeshift house below--the private hell that she was imprisoned in every day, away from the world of heaven's light she yearned to return to...

Angela suddenly let out a tiny squeak of fright that managed to be unheard as the sliding door into her bedroom opened. The footsteps became even louder now, pounding against the carpeted floor like the thunder that rumbled in the winter skies above.

"_Oh, Aaaaannnnngiiieee,_" a gravelly, demonic voice called out in a jocular singsong tone, "_where arrrrrreee yooooouuuuu?_" Angela did not dare respond. She almost let out a scream, however, when she heard the sound of combat boots kicking against a wooden trunk that rested by her nightstand, making a loud sound that startled her out of her wits. He was only a few feet away from her!

"Come out, you fucking whore!" the unwanted visitor shouted angrily, his playful voice swiftly turning into a furious growl. "I know you're in here!" Angela still did not make the slightest noise, but she was so consumed with fear, that she didn't notice her body shaking even more than it had been before. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, almost ready to burst at any moment...then Angela suddenly screamed as the blankets were pulled off of her & she felt a pair of rough hands, covered with black gloves, turning her over to face their owner--her captor.

Will Taylor--Billyboy to everyone else--sneered triumphantly as he saw poor Angela staring up at him with wide, frightened blue eyes, which began to mist as he fiercely grabbed her by the wrists & held her down to the bed she sat upon. "Hello, baby," Billyboy crooned in a silky whisper as he sat down in front of Angela, moving a hand up to pet her face. "I've been looking all over for you..."

"I can see that," Angela said coldly, trying not to let her fears or her tears get ahold of her. She didn't want Billyboy to know that she was afraid--he _fed_ on his victims' fear.

Billyboy smiled devilishly as he removed his gloves from his hands & sifted his fingers through Angela's long, blonde hair, massaging her dainty scalp with his long, dirty nails & moving down to grip the ends of Angela's golden tendrils tightly in his clenched fists as he sat closer towards her, intimidating Angela even more with his ugly presence. "I'm feeling good, Angela," he cooed huskily, "& do you know why?"

Angela did not answer, nor did she _want_ to.

Billyboy sat even closer to Angela until he just inches away from her. A hideous, cruel grin, displaying two rows of crooked, yellow teeth, appeared on his face as he leaned his face in towards Angela's, making sure she could smell the odor of rum & whiskey on his breath as he whispered, "Because I'm feeling horny, baby...I want to fuck you."

Angela let out sharp cries as Billyboy tugged painfully on her hair & bit at her neck like a ravenous vampire, gnawing & pulling at the skin of it until he tore a bit of flesh off & blood began to pour from the fresh injury. Billyboy snarled hungrily as he sucked on Angela's neck & licked at the blood, coating his tongue, teeth, & lips with the crimson fluid as he planted red, sanguine kisses all over her. "You taste good, Angela," he murmured, savoring the flavor of the blood in his mouth as he continued to kiss & bite at her.

Angela was paralyzed with fear, unable to move or let out a sound...that is, until she let out another sudden gasp when she felt Billyboy clasping her dangerously close to his body, his legs wrapped around the small of her back as his grubby, bare hands squeezed her backside & pushed her nearer to him. Angela winced & shuddered in disgust when she felt herself being pressed to Billyboy & felt his aroused organs pulsing & throbbing madly between her legs, hidden by the black cloth of his trousers...that is, until he unfastened them, taking out his _things_ & rubbing them against Angela.

When he heard Angela gasp & shudder in response to his touch, Billyboy sneered evilly as he reached his hands under the fabric of her long, white skirt & quickly removed her fancy undergarments, poking & probing at the pink flesh that had once been hidden underneath. "You like it, don't you, Angela?" Billyboy taunted, knowing full well that she didn't want to be touched. "You want more? Well, let me give you some more, baby..."

With that, Billyboy began diving his fingers between Angela's legs & started to fondle her there. Angela was really scared now, & she whimpered fearfully as she squirmed in repugnance when she felt that monster touching her private, most sacred places. Billyboy didn't appear to care, & he only continued to pet & finger her, his dark eyes glimmering evilly as he took sinister pleasure in what he was doing.

"Don't touch me there!" Angela pleaded, her voice shaking with every word. "Please let me go!"

Billyboy just snickered & parted the petals of Angela's flower, before lifting her skirt up & prying her legs apart as he rammed his ugly, massive rod into her & pinned her down onto the bed with the force of his weight. He took his hands & grabbed Angela's dainty white wrists, before tying them together tightly with a scarf so that she couldn't use her hands to fight him. Though Billyboy did love it when his "little whore" put up a struggle while he raped her, he _didn't_ love it when she attacked him in return. It was a sign of rebellion, & Billyboy had _no_ tolerance for that sort of thing by anyone under his power..._especially_ not Angela.

"Stop," Angela begged Billyboy, writhing around on the bed as she struggled vainly to free her hands from their restraints. "Stop, please!" When she felt Billyboy make the first penetration, Angela gasped again & then began to cry, as sorrowful tears filled her pretty blue eyes & rolled down her cheeks.

"Aww, what's the matter, baby?" Billyboy cooed mockingly, licking Angela's face & planting wet, sloppy kisses all over her. "Does it hurt you?" When Angela made her agonized reply, Billyboy just slapped her across the face & entered her again, making his thrusts more powerful so that he could truly _force_ himself into Angela & make her _hurt_.

"Shut up, bitch!" Billyboy snarled, moving his hands to unbutton Angela's blouse & peel it off of her body that shook with hysterical sobs. "You're enjoying this...I know you are..." He fondled & rubbed his hands over Angela's breasts, sucking & nursing them like a demon baby hungry for its mother's milk. "Mmmm...mmmm..." he moaned, wiggling his hips as he entered Angela more painfully & helped himself to her chest, not caring about her cries of resistance & the agony she felt inside. "You taste even better than I thought you did..."

"Stop," Angela pleaded, struggling to speak between her uncontrollable sobs. "Oh, please stop...you disgusting monster!"

"You know you like it, baby," Billyboy cooed again, grabbing Angela's backside & pushing her lower half closer to his so that she could _feel the pain_ of her rape...so that _he_ could feel _her_ pain...He smothered her with greedy, ravenous kisses & unloving, wanton caresses as he thrust into her with even more violence, more intensity, than he had before.

Now Angela was beginning to scream out in agony, shutting her eyes tightly as tears continued to pour down her face. This, however, only excited Billyboy. He groaned in insidious ecstasy as his hips rammed against hers with each penetration, touching every part of her body as he drowned himself in the "pleasure" of her misery. "Oh...ohhh...oh, yeah...that's it, Angela...scream for me..." His voice dropped to a sadistic whisper as he stared cruelly into Angela's eyes, clawing at her bare back with his fingernails until he made her bleed. "Scream for me..."

It was impossible for Angela _not_ to scream, & whenever she did, Billyboy felt his ecstasy growing. He closed his eyes & pushed himself harder between Angela's legs, savoring the feeling of her wounded body, covered with tears, blood, & sweat, as he fondled & caressed it while he planted more kisses on her, breathing & panting upon her flesh with his hoarse, heavy breath tinged with the stenches of alcohol & an even fouler smell...the smell of lust & obsession. "Come on, baby, just relax," he whispered, massaging Angela's shoulders & chest as he licked the inside of her ear. "Relax..."

Angela could not--_would_ not--relax. She continued to cry & sob, overcome with so many horrible emotions; she felt as though her rape would never, ever end...

After what seemed like long, countless moments of grueling sexual torment, Angela literally felt like praying to God for mercy as Billyboy came deeper & deeper inside of her, going stronger, faster, harder...His moans of pleasure increased in intensity & volume, & then at last, Angela closed her eyes, wincing as Billyboy began slamming his hips against her in quick, rapid movements with each penetration. While he spasmed, Billyboy closed his eyes & let his back arch as his guttural grunts & groans turned into screams & tiger-like screeches of unholy ecstasy; as he did all this, he began slapping, scratching, & beating at poor Angela as his hips bucked furiously & he started to reach climax.

Billyboy soon came inside of Angela with a deep moan of cruel satisfaction, letting his seed spill into his victim's womb as he came off his high & lay back down on top of Angela, sighing heavily as he pinned her to the bed once more with the weight of his body. Angela was still crying, & Billyboy was pleased to see this; he licked away at her salty, sorrowful tears with his tongue, French-kissing her everywhere as he continued to touch her injured flesh.

"_Irresistible bitch,_" Billyboy half-sang derisively as he planted his lips & his hands upon Angela, not caring about the pain & agony she had gone through. "_I love the way you walk...I love the way you talk...oh, baby, I wish I could resist..._"

Angela managed to control her hysterical sobs as she finally spoke for the first time in many minutes. "Why?" she asked tearfully, staring at Billyboy with reddened eyes that flowed with moist crystal drops that fell down her face like rain. "Why must you always do this to me, Billyboy?"

Billyboy just smiled coldly at Angela as his face hovered above hers. He bent down to lean in closer towards her, letting his wild, black hair fall down & surround her head like a dark curtain as he licked & kissed her tears away. A brief silence passed before Billyboy made his callous, "playful" reply, which he whispered into Angela's ear: "Because..."--he licked the inside of her ear "sensually"--"I love to feel your fear...your pain...your distress...It makes me feel..._powerful..._It makes me feel like a _man._"

_But you are __not__ a man,_ Angela yearned to tell Billyboy. _You are a monster...a hideous, ugly monster who has no heart...no soul...no feelings for anyone but yourself._

"That's right, Angela," Billyboy cooed knowingly, almost as if he had read her every thought. "I don't care what happens to _you_...& I _never will_. The only thing that matters...is that _I_ feel good."

He licked at Angela's tears again, planting "passionate" kisses wherever he touched her with his tongue. "I love you, baby," he whispered ironically, nuzzling her neck & face. "Well, I would...if I _could_ love."


End file.
